El tártaro
by Noah-chan Sakamaki
Summary: Cuando los seres mueren son enviados al Inframundo donde se juzga si caen al abismo, que es el tártaro, o van al cielo. Si por algún casual te condenan al tártaro todo es oscuridad y tormentos, aunque… ¿quién dijo que a la muerte no se la puede vencer? El amor es el más fuerte sentimiento que hay en el mundo y es capaz de vencer cualquier barrera, CUALQUIERA.
1. Capítulo I

**Holaap, este es una especie de One Shot, pues tendrá pocos capítulos, más bien es un mini-fic, tipo el de "No me dejes sola", bueno, tendrá más capítulos, no sé cuantos, no sé como me sentiré al escribir está historia tan... melacólica e irreal. Os sembraré dudas, lo sé, es lo que quiero. En fin. Esto comienza, si queréis saber como se me ocurrió, os explico, el latín tiene mucha mitología y realmente adoro la mitología, me he leído todos los libros de Percy Jackson y no me he arrepentido. En fin. Hay va. Comienzo con la historia... **

* * *

**Profundo abismo **

¿Cuándo pierdes a alguien a quién amas como crees que te sientes? No me había echo esa pregunta nunca, pues nunca pensé que algo me arrebataría al amor de mi vida. ¡No exagero! Sé que soy joven, que tengo toda una vida por delante, pero no pensé nunca en que Shadow se iría tan joven de mi lado... Cada vez que pienso en él, no logró imaginármelo de otra forma que no sea como murió, en mis rodillas, sus púas llenas de sangre, sus ojos semi-abiertos, su boca derramando sangre, miles de heridas por su cuerpo... no soy capaz de ver a mi Shadow vivo, no puedo aceptar aquella imagen, pero siempre se presenta en mis recuerdos, destrozando mi corazón, mi vida. Mi pregunta sigue en mi mente, ¿por qué él y no yo?

Dicen que la gente tiene un instinto de supervivencia gigantesco, que nunca pensamos eso, pero yo sí, me rompo todos los días la cabeza, pensando... ¿Por qué estoy sin él? No puedo creer que todo esto pase, que la vida se lleve a gente como él. ¿¡Y YO QUÉ!? Merecía todo lo que le ha pasado a él. ¡El debería estar vivo! No yo, yo no puedo estar sin él. Las imágenes del día fatídico regresan a mi mente una y otra vez, ¿cómo podré vivir así, no habrá forma alguna de que mi vida regresé de nuevo a su cauce.

No tengo nada sin él, ni aunque tenga los millones en el banco, los muchos amigos que tenga, la gente que me aprecie que está ahí, mis casas por todo el mundo, mis títulos de medicina o mis títulos de científica, nada de lo que tengo se compara a él. Eso en comparación a la felicidad que él me daba no es nada.

Lágrimas silenciosas corren por mis mejillas, mientras que me acurruco contra el rincón entre mi cama y mi mesita, mientras que no paro de llorar. ¿Por qué se ha ido él? Mi motivo de vida.

-¿_Tanto le quieres...?_

-Si...- doy un simple suspiro y continuo llorando ¿A caso estoy hablando solo? Probablemente sí, pero ya no sé que hacer, mi mundo se ha vuelto un caos.

-_¿Harías cualquier cosa por tenerlo de vuelta?_

-Sí.

¡Claro que lo haría, iría hasta el mismísimo Inframundo con tal de verlo de nuevo con vida, prefería morir antes de estar sin él! ¿Cuándo había empezado a querer tanto a ese chico? ¿Cuándo?

-_Te ayudaré a traerlo a la vida, aun no es su hora de morir. Te llevaré hasta el Tártaro. _

Levante la cabeza para ver una figura deformada frente a mí, no pude verle el rostro, no pude ni verlo bien y saber quien era, pero conseguí ver que quizás, solo quizás, estuviese alucinando por el cansancio. O quizás, si era real.

-¿Está en el... infierno?

-_No siempre ha sido bueno... aun no ha enmendado todos sus malos actos._

-¡Lo manipularon!- Me levante del todo para encarar a esa figura. -Lo manipularon... ¡¿Quién eres?!

-_Te llega con saber que tengo el poder suficiente para llevarte al Tártaro con total rapidez, darte indicaciones y hacer lo que este en mi mano para que lo tengas de vuelta._

-¿Qué tengo que hacer a cambio?- Sí. Soy desconfiada, pero esto es imposible. ¿Y si estoy alucinando?

_-Nada. Y no estás alucinando. _

-¿C-cómo... cómo sabías lo que estaba pensando?-

Estaba empezando a coger miedo, ¿quién demonios era esa figura? ¿Qué hacía en mi cuarto? No... no sé que demonios está pasando.

-_Soy poderoso... De todos modos... escúchame con atención._

Asentí en su dirección y me quede escuchando bien sus palabras.

-_Solo dispondrás de un mes, en el Tártaro han bloqueado sus recuerdos totalmente, no recordará nada, tienes que hacerle recordar con total firmeza quien es, que no es mala gente, debes conseguir que recupere su memoria, y escucha bien, antes de un mes, cuándo acabe ese mes, escucha bien, desaparecerás del tártaro y lo habrás olvidado. _

_-_¡No quiero olvidarlo!

No quería, no quería por nada del mundo borrar de sus recuerdos al amor de su vida, aunque eso significase no amar y no ser feliz.

-_Pero... ¿quieres salvarlo no?-_

-Si... quiero salvarlo... quiero a...- sus sollozos fueron en aumento hasta dar un gran sollozo ahogado, tapando su rostro con ambas manos -quiero a Shadow a mi lado...

-_A cambio es mi condición, sé consciente de ello, serás feliz de las dos formas. Te llevaré al Tártaro, irás con toda confianza, harás que recupere la memoria y cuando la recuperé... volverás aquí con él instantáneamente, y repito, si pasa un mes... te evaporaras del mundo de los muertos y cuando despiertes en tu cama, no recordarás a Shadow._

-¿Cu-cuándo me marcho?- preguntó herida pero feliz.

-_Mañana, tírate al mar, en el acantilado y cuando toques el agua, estarás en el Tártaro... te abriré la puerta._

Asintió -Gracias... muchas gracias... lo traeré de vuelta.

_-Viene alguien, hasta pronto y mucha suerte Noah.._

Las puertas de mi habitación se abrieron rápidamente, eran Amy con Rouge, ambas me miraron con sus ojos tristes, no me moví, seguí enfocando mi vista hacia la nada, Amy se acercó a mí y me abrazo levemente.

-Todo va a pasar Noah...

-Lo sé...- musite inaudible, solo para mí misma. -Muchas gracias...- musite a aquella figura que se había ido hace momentos después.

-¿Con quién hablabas?- pregunto Rouge y enseguida Amy le dio un codazo con fuerza por su grosería, ellas sabían que estaba mal y probablemente piensen que he enloquecido tras la perdida de Shadow, pero no... era real o yo lo sentí así. Y mañana iría a comprobarlo.

-Mañana saldré- dije simplemente para enfocar mi vista en la noche nublada sin luna... estaba escondida, se había ido...

Amy y Rouge se miraron a los ojos, las vi de reojo, no me moví, simplemente me dejé caer en el suelo, desmayada... sin fuerzas...

* * *

**Supongo que os parecerá una crueldad que haya matado a Shadow, pero tranquilos todos. Yo me encargó de escribir. :D**

**Dejadme vuestras opiniones en un hermoso comentario o review, como lo llamen.**

**Muchas gracias por leerme**


	2. Capítulo II

**Me he esmerado mucho en está idea y espero que os guste mucho. Ahora comienza lo bueno, o eso es todo.**

* * *

**Voy a por ti**

Desperté en la cama cuando los primeros rayos de sol amenazaron en acabar con toda la oscuridad de mi cuarto, me levante mareada y desorientada, y entonces lo recordé, había conseguido dormir (bueno me había desmayado aunque eso no tiene importancia) de un tirón luego de dos días sin pegar ojo y sin desvelarme o despertarme gritando o llorando, me sentía algo mejor luego de dormir unas horas, eran las dos de la tarde y para mí, ya era como si un día de trabajo en el que había que madrugar mucho, sobre las siete de la mañana, fueran las cinco y solo tuviera dos horas de sueño, en este caso no lo asociaba con dormir, pero si con ir al acantilado de Green Hill y arrojarme al agua para ir al Tártaro.

Me vestí como si fuera ágil y pensé en mi estado físico, más bien... estado facial. Ojeras bien marcadas, palidecí muchísimo y mis ojos no tenían ese rojo brillante si no algo apagado, debía verme bien ante Shadow, debía ser como siempre si quería que el me recordase.

-Debo maquillarme- le hablé al espejo mientras las gotas de agua caían del grifo lentamente, como si alguien hubiese abierto esto hace poco.

Cogí los envases de maquillaje, el rímel, la base, los correctores, las sombras de ojos, los pintalabios claros y colorete para que mis mejillas no pareciesen muertas, como en realidad me encontraba por dentro... aunque eso ya es otro caso. Miré atenta mi reflejo mientras me maquillaba lentamente, con calma, con un pincel para hacer que mi cara pareciese un cuadro real de mí misma, solo que como era antes, feliz, llena de vida. ¿Cómo es posible que una persona cambie tanto su forma de ser por la falta de otra persona?

Mis ojos parecían querer inundarse de lágrimas, aunque para mí era algo imposible, no podía llorar más, casi no tenía hambre ni sed, ni siquiera había bebido en estas semanas, apenas comía, mi cuerpo parecía morirse tan lentamente como mi alma.

Una vez que acabe, me decidí por vestirme adecuadamente, como él me recordaba, bueno como el me veía siempre, shorts cortísimos negros, una blusa sin mangas ni tiras rosa con escote en forma de corazón y con unas botas negras de cordones rosas a juego. Me coloqué los piercings, hebillas y demás en mi pelo y orejas, tenía que vestirme como siempre, tendría más posibilidades de que él me recordase, lo cual, era mi único deseo. Mis ojos brillaron durante unos segundos al imaginarme a Shadow vivo en frente de mí, poder rozarlo una vez más, Chaos, me hacía estremecer hasta tal punto que tenía ganas de llorar de alegría, cosa que estaba segura de que iba a hacer cuando lo viese.

Decidí salir de mi casa lo antes posible para que Rouge y Amy no vinieran a aplacarme con sus preguntas de si comí o si bebí o si me pasa algo, lo peor de todo sería explicarles porque parezco algo menos abatida. Aunque mi corazón no latirá con fuerza hasta tener constancia de que lo veré y que no es cuestión de mis delirios a causa del hambre y de la sed. Desee con mis fuerzas que no fuera una ilusión a causa de mi depresión, el solo pensar en ello, me hacía sentir cada vez peor, y entonces, corrí hacia la ventana para salir volando en dirección al acantilado, necesitaba comprobar que ese ser no me mentía, necesitaba a Shadow, como mi vida.

Minutos después de sobrevolar el bosque y de recordar los momentos que pasé en ese bosque, en otros momentos hubiera añadido que nadie pensará mal de lo que sucedió allí, pero no tenía humor para bromear sobre recuerdos que nunca había tenido tan presentes como ahora, seguí avanzando hasta localizar el acantilado. Descendí.

Mis pies tocaron el suelo rocoso y me acerqué al borde de este para mirar atentamente el agua fina, mis manos temblaron un momento. ¿Sería verdad? Era hora de averiguarlo.

-_Voy a por ti... Shadow_- susurro para si misma, pero cuando iba a tirarse...

-¡¿Qué demonios haces señorita Noah?!- Es Deccoe, o eso creo.

La voz metálica me irrita, me giro para ver que no me equivocaba, que es Deccoe quien me habla. Mi ceño se frunce y veo también a Bokkun y a Boccoe, junto a Eggman, que me observa con unas facciones neutras.

-¿Qué quiere doctor?- replico mirándolo fijamente. -No tengo tiempo.

-¿Vas a matarte o algo?- La voz de Bokkun interrumpe a Eggman, ganándose un capón de Boccoe. -¡Ay! ¿Qué? ¡Solo preguntaba!

-No voy a suicidarme- respondo ofendida.

Vale. He tenido días con mayor estabilidad en las que creo que no deliró ni cometo locuras, vale que esté en depresión, pero de ahí a creer que voy a morir... o mejor dicho a suicidarme, me ofende. No estoy tan loca, creo que no tendría ni la más mínima fuerza de voluntad para morir.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?- La voz de Eggman suena firme y eso se me hace raro, aunque no comento eso.

-Ir a darme un chapuzón.

-¿No has pensado en...

-No voy a pedirte que lo traigas a la vida a partir de una maquina molecular que podría hacer que sufra deformaciones, problemas de ADN, mutaciones en los genes y cambios físicos y psíquicos, gracias por su preocupación, doctor.

Me acerqué al borde de nuevo y lo miré a los ojos, uno a uno, menos a Bokkun, sigo odiando a esa rata chantajista. Suspire hondo y agite mi cabeza en forma de un simple "adiós" para luego caer al vacío del acantilado, hasta que mi cuerpo tocó el agua.

**~0~0~**

_Despierta... Noah, tienes que despertar, las puertas del Tártaro se han abierto para ti, y si te quedas inconsciente... ¿quién recuperará a Shadow? Recuerda... tienes un mes._

No lo había soñado. Me levante, frotando mi cabeza, ¡no me habían engañado! Mi sonrisa relucía en mi rostro mientras miraba a mi alrededor, terrenos áridos y rocosos, fríos y secos con un montón de ríos de lava a los pies de las rocas, montañas increíbles de grandes alturas con enormes precipicios de grandes caídas, no quería imaginar el dolor que sufriría alguien al caer de alturas de 1500 metros.

-Pero... ¿dónde está Shadow?

Algo me tocó en el hombro y me gire -Shadow está justo a unos metros de ti- sonrió tétricamente dejando ver sus colmillos, era un erizo de un color negro azabache, oscuro, con fuego en las puntas de las púas, además de unos ojos oscuros y sin pupila, que daban auténtico miedo, aunque no mostré mi miedo. Aunque lo tuviese.

-¿Quién eres?-

-Hades, dios del Infierno-

Abrí los ojos sorprendida. -¿El dios, dios, ese de la mitó...

-Sí- la interrumpió -Poseidón, Zeus y Chaos informaron de tu llegada. Chaos, dios del universo, hijo de Caos está enterado de tu presencia viva en el Tártaro, mientras que Zeus se ha atrevido a traerte con la ayuda de Poseidón... es sorprendente...- comenzó a acercarse -Tu olor... um... chica viva... ¿a qué has venido?

Sentí una incomodez extraña al ver que olfateaba mi olor de "chica viva", me causaba escalofríos, era asquerosamente horrible.

-A por Shadow.

-Está muerto.

-¡No me iré si no es con él!

-Te pongo un reto.

_¡No lo aceptes! _

-¿Qué reto?- pregunte ignorando la voz de sabe-Chaos-que-dios-era.

-Te doy más tiempo, dos meses para conseguir que Shadow vuelva a la vida, dos meses en el Tártaro. Si tú consigues llevártelo, te permitiré llevarte... la esencia del infierno- me mostró una hermosa rosa ardiendo en fuego -Nunca se apaga, nunca, será tuya si consigues a Shadow, incluso yo mismo me encargaré de que te vayas con él de aquí.

-¿Y si pierdo?- pregunte.

-Que astuta...- sonrió sombríamente mirándome. -Si pierdes, te quedarás aquí, morirás, tu cuerpo aparecerá cicatrizado envuelto en sangre en algún lugar, para que tus amigos lo encuentren, o quizás colgada para que piensen que te has matado por amor, sonará creíble... así no buscaran culpables y no odiarán en vano. A lo que iba, si pierdes... morirás, te quedarás aquí y serás mi esposa. Pero... con eso no acaba todo.

Lo miré atenta. -¿Más condiciones?

-Shadow recobrará la memoria y tú, la perderás.

_¡No aceptes! Noah, ¡no!_

-No sé...

-Dudas de ti, ¿en serio? Yo te creía fuerte...

-So-soy fuerte- tibutée intentando evitar las imágenes de estés fatídicos meses de llantos incansables.

-¿Entonces... la aceptas o no?-

_No... ¡Es una trampa!_

-No...

-¿No? Que cobarde... já, que desilusión de eriza, patética.

-No lo acepto si no puedo añadir algo más- dije molesta por su actitud hacia mí.

-¿Qué quieres añadir?- sonrió.

_¡no lo hagas!_

-Si yo gano, tú. Seguirás mis órdenes cuando yo quiera.

Frunció el ceño, pero acepto. -Trato hecho.

_¡no! ¡NO! ¡No lo hagas!_

Nos dimos la mano aceptando el reto, nuestro trato. Dos meses, dos meses para tener a Shadow de vuelta. Esperaba con todas mis fuerzas ganar, ¿qué demonios? ¡Iba a ganar! Nada de desconfianzas, me dije. ¡Vuelve en ti! Es hora de demostrar lo fuerte que es el amor. No hice caso de esa voz molestosa, tarde era para tonterías.

-Perfecto. Ahí lo tienes-

Me señalo a Shadow y me giré para verlo, mis ojos brillaron intensamente, estaba luchando con unos tres hombres más, dos de ellos eran gatos y uno era un erizo, me aproxime hacia el campo de lucha, o lo que yo denominé así y me quede embobada viéndolo, era fantástico verlo de nuevo, aunque fuera en el Infierno. ¿Qué haría él aquí? No dije nada, pero seguí mirando hacia ellos, Shadow consiguió tirarlos a todos y sonreí. Era demasiado bueno y fuerte luchando, no me extrañaba nada que los hubiera tirado al suelo sin esfuerzo.

Los gatos se levantaron y miraron en mi dirección, conectamos nuestros ojos y giré para ver a los dos erizos, uno de ellos me sonaba. ¡Mephiles! ¡Imposible! ¿¡Mephiles con Shadow!? El gato ámbar venía en mi dirección y cuando llegó a las barras que delimitaban el área de las gradas con el campo de lucha me grito.

-¡Ey! ¡Monada! ¿Quieres ver espectáculo?

Negué con la cabeza divertida -¿Qué os parece que participe?

-¿Tú?- pregunto el gato verde. -No lo creo, no queremos hacerte daño.

Fruncí el ceño molesta. ¡Malditos machistas! ¡Podía machacarlos con una mano! Iba a protestar cuando Shadow fijo sus hermosos ojos rubís en mí, me quede callada observándolos, pero Mephiles interrumpió nuestra sesión de miradas.

-Que entre, conozco a Noah y os sorprenderá lo suficiente como para callaros la boca durante muuucho tiempo.

-Venga ya, Mephiles, no es posible. ¡Es una chica!-

Bajé las gradas rápidamente y corrí hacia la barra para saltar al campo, me acerqué a ellos.

-Lo ves, las tías como ellas deben ser unas traga dinero, dudo que con es cuerpazo sea capaz de tirarme.

-Subestimas mi fuerza- fruncí el ceño.

-Nena, tranquila, no está mal tu cuerpo pero dudo que sirv...

Interrumpí su frase, cogiéndolo por el brazo y con fuerza patearle el pecho para tirarlo al suelo con una llave fácil que el mismo Shadow me enseñó, lo tiré al suelo y sonreí.

-¿Decías?-

El gato verde, que no había probado mis puños me miró y yo también fije mi vista en él. -¿Por qué te mandaron aquí?-

Piensa Noah, piensa. Me dije internamente, y se me vino a la cabeza algo. -Asesiné a diez personas, fui ladrona profesional y trate de hacer un plan diabólico con un profesor chiflado para eliminar el planeta Tierra de la dimensión Vía Láctea.

-¡Increíble!- dijo el gato verde. -Shadow, te superan.

Miré a Shadow curiosa. No sabía que había hecho para acabar aquí pero lo averiguaría -¿Qué hiciste?-

Me miró con su semblante serio, rompiéndome el corazón enormemente, no había pizca de sentimientos en sus ojos, nada. Me dolía tanto...

-Fui creado para exterminar a la humanidad- _Mentira, en un principio sí, pero ya no, eres libre de elegir y no eres un ser destructor, _pensé para mi misma. -Intenté exterminar el planeta Tierra. Luego me recluí... y no recuerdo más-

_¡No! _chille en mi interior _Nunca mataste a nadie, no hiciste nada malo, tu... tu estabas controlado, pero te pararon a tiempo... ¡escúchame! Mira mis ojos y léelos, eres tan bueno que no sé que pintas aquí. _

Mi corazón se quebró y cuando iba ha hablar, Mephiles tiró de mi brazo. -Querida, tenemos mucho de que hablar... sígueme...

No me gusto su tono de voz, era demasiado... fingido, irritante, molesto, falso, irónico, peligroso... pero acepté dejarme arrastrar y lo seguí, lo seguí a un camino que tendría consigo un interrogatorio y un chantaje, pero debía correr ese riesgo.

* * *

**Se encontraron, por fin Noah ha llegado, al parecer no era una ilusión, pero no siempre es lo que parece. Así que... por favor. Sigan apoyando mi fic y yo les desvelaré lo que pasará a continuación. **

**El sábado a lo mejor subo, no es fijo, pero si no es sábado es otro día por ahí. Así que, tranquilos chicos. Os daré continuación pronto. **

**¡Comenten y digánme que les ha parecido mi narratio (narración en latín)! **

**UN BESO ENORME. Gracias por comentar**


	3. Capitulo III

**Oscuro Infierno**

Mephiles me arrastró rápidamente a una zona alejada de aquellos gatos y mi Shadow, me llevó detrás de una roca, me miro fijo a los ojos mientras que el fuego se aviva a nuestros pies, comenzaba a sentir el calor bajo mis botas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

Su voz era ronca y oscura, parecía enfadado y asombrado, levante los ojos para verlo a los ojos y fruncí el ceño, recuerdo que Sonic, Shadow y Silver lo enviaron al Infierno con un poco de mi ayuda, la de Rouge y la de los demás del Sonic Team, pero no sabía que Shadow había perdido tanto la memoria como para no acordarse de que odia a Mephiles hasta la médula.

-He sido una chica demasiado cruel.

Dio una carcajada burlesca que en el fondo de mi ser me molesto, si yo me proponía podía ser mala, o al menos eso creo, nunca he probado a exterminar una raza o algo así. Fruncí el ceño.

-¿A caso no me crees?- pregunte molesta -Porque puedo ser mala si me lo propongo.

Rió como si no me creyese y yo me enfurecí aun más -¿Tú? ¿Mala? Sí ya- una nueva carcajada sale de sus labios poniéndome aun más nerviosa. -Has venido a buscar a Shadow, la incógnita que está en mi mente es... ¿cómo has entrado aquí en el infierno?

-Ya, claro. ¿Y qué si es así?

-Absolutamente nada, me da igual lo que hagas con tu vida. De todos modos, Shadow no recuerda nada.

-Lo sé. Lo he visto- dije contrariada mirándolo con ira en mis ojos.

Sonrió tétricamente -Creo que podría aprovecharme de es...

Cuando iba a terminar le golpee en el pecho empujándolo al suelo, estaba molestándome por sus comentarios intencionados para provocarme -¡No juegues con fuego! Te puedes quemar- amenacé -No hables o no te aproveches de Shadow, sabes que podría hacértelas pagar. Con Shadow nadie.

Me mira impotente y luego chasquea su lengua ante mis ojos -Era broma pequeña Noah, debes aprender a tranquilizarte, la agresividad solo lleva a violencia y la violencia solo lleva a más violencia.

-¿¡Qué mierda!? ¿ES QUE AHORA ERES PSICÓLOGO? Mira Mephiles no me gustan tus bromas, mantente lejos de mis planes y no habrá problema.

-Hablas como un engendro del mal-

Me enfurecía que se lo tomase a broma, para mi era una cosa muy seria, había perdido al amor de mi vida y eso no era gracioso y menos era el tema perfecto para bromear, mis ojos se fijaron mucho en él y mi ceño se frunció más mirándolo fijamente a esos ojos claros -Olvidame.

Me gire y caminé contorneando las caderas mientras me acercaba a los demás.

-¿Os lleváis mal?- el gato verde me hablo mirándome fijamente.

-No, pero es un idiota.

-Gracias- comentó irónico Mephiles detrás de mí. Lo miré a los ojos.

-Recuerda lo que te dije-

No contesta solo se limita a mirarme como siempre, serio y altivo ante mis ojos suplicantes, parecía ser que el infierno lo había echo más manso y más bromista cosa que hacía que me sintiese externa ante algo como esto, una vez finalizada nuestra sesión de miradas retiro la vista a Shadow, el también me mira, sus ojos están llenos de desconfianza, seriedad y desconocido. No sabe quien soy y eso hace que mis tripas se encojan y mis ojos quieran liberar agua, aunque me lo impido, ¿quién en su sano juicio creería que una criminal llora? Já, nadie. Así que no voy a llorar hasta que al menos este sola en un lugar oculto para que nadie la oiga llorar.

-¿Qué tal le va a Sonic, Noah?- Mephiles me codea, serio, para que le haga caso.

Dejo mis ojos en él en vez de en Shadow, su sonrisa se ensancha dandome a entender que es una trampa.

-El muy cabrón- finjo odio en mi voz, no puedo permitir que se note mi aprecio hacia el, si no. Estaré perdida -Está vivito y coleando- uso voz de repulsión y continuo aun más asqueada y con una mueca -Su noviecita Amy debería darle sexo o atarlo para que deje de meter las narices.

Mephiles sonríe, sabe que he pasado la prueba, y se que está todo bien, la cara de Shadow cambia algo más tranquila y no tan tensa por mi llegada.

-¿Conoces a Sonic The Hedgehog?

Asiento con la cabeza y digo lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza -Sí. Lo conozco, como no conocer a la persona que frustró los planes del viejo Eggman, maldito bicharraco

Shadow sonríe de lado y me mira -Odio a Sonic siempre quise matarlo.

No contesto, sé que él no recuerda a Sonic con sus recuerdos totales, sé que para él Sonic era un amigo rival, pero un buen amigo, antes de morir le dijo a Sonic que me cuidase, que era su tesoro y quería que él me cuidase, sonreí y miré hacia la nada mientras cerraba los ojos del todo, el aire estaba caliente y rozaba mis mejillas.

-yo también- respondí para girarme a ver a Mephiles. Justo al hacer eso, sentí algo, no sé lo que es, pero era algo... un escalofrío que me indicaba un presentimiento.

-Sonic y Silver... son odiosos. Además de esa eriza rosa chillona y molesta...

Sonrío antes de girarme, recordando que Shadow ve a Amy como una hermana, que Silver le parece un estúpido tranquilo que no le desagrada y que Sonic para él es un buen amigo con el que competir, me giro para enfocarlo de nueve.

-¿Y Knuckles? Demasiado fácil engañarlo.

-Si lo es.

Los dos gatos nos miraban sin entender y cuando iba ha hablar, Mephiles me sobrepaso y habló antes.

-¿Por qué no le enseñamos el infierno a la novata?

-¡Si!- chilló el gato verde.

-Bien- se encogió el otro y solo quedaba Shadow.

-Yo me quedo- repuso rompiendo mis esperanzas, asentí comprensiva pero molesta porque no venía me gire y contornee mis caderas mientras los dos gatos y Mephiles me seguían.

-No te ha salido bien.- respondió sombrío Mephiles una vez que me alcanzó.

Entorne mis ojos y seguí caminando, iba a ser un día muy largo.


	4. Capítulo IV

**Recuperárme**

-Maldita sea- la queja salió de mis labios involuntariamente cuando el gato dorado de nombre Flyn me acompañaba por el paraíso de los asesinos y personas malas, el Tártaro. -No sé, Flyn. Realmente empiezas a joder mi moral.

Respondí sincera. Me estaba axfisiando con tantas preguntas sobre los estúpidos de mis amigos, ¿por qué cojones tenían que buscar tantos enemigos? Definitivamente estaba deseando salir de aquí y marcharme con Shadow. Pero eso me costaría algo... algo que seguro que se agotaría pronto. El tiempo.

Levante mi vista del suelo rojo para enfocar a Mephiles quien sonreía con cinismo, superioridad y burlón hacia mi desgracia.

Hijo de puta.

Nadie hizo más preguntas referentes a mi pasado, de hecho el silencio se hizo presente en cuanto le conteste borde a Flyn, aunque... no era un silencio incómodo, yo estaba bien con ello, no quería relacionarme mucho con gente que odie o hizo algo malo en su vida... no sé, respire cuando vi al gato verde hablarme.

-¿puedo preguntar algo?

Fruncí el ceño ante la mueca de satisfacción de Mephiles al oir a Markus hablarme, rode mis ojos y chasquee mi lengua al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza y seguía nuestro camino a mi nueva cabañita, donde dormiría y viviría, ya que yo si necesitaba dormir, pues estaba viva... aunque ellos no sabían eso.

-Claro- aclaré con voz neutra, tratando de parecer seria, negué con la cabeza al ver a Mephiles mirarme con burla.

-¿Por qué esa mueca cuando Shadow no decidió acompañarnos?

-él no se acuerda... pero ambos nos conocimos... yo lo ví morir; de hecho morí un mes después de él por culpa de la misma persona- admití, realmente no mentía del todo y tampoco decía la verdad así que nadie se daría cuenta.

-¿De qué conocías a Shadow?

-No recuerdo muy bien.

¡Qué mentirosa! Me dije a mi misma, y realmente lo era. ¿Cómo que no recordaba a Shadow y cómo lo conocía y de qué? ¿Cómo negaba eso? Cuando yo sabía todo, todo, todito de él. Conocía sus secretos, su pasado, sus debilidades, sus gustos, sus disgutos, sus ataques, su temperamento, sus cambios de humor. Conocía su cuerpo más que a mí misma. Y lo valoraba más que cualquier ropa cara, que yo misma incluso, desde que lo conocí pude jurar que algo en mí cambio. Él me dió todo lo que tengo, él me dió felicidad, amigos, un trabajo, un novio y un lugar estable con lo que siempre he deseado, con alguien como él. Fruncí el ceño mientras trataba de evadir mis lágrimas. Suspiré hondo.

-Tranquila es normal- aclaró Flyn.

-No le digas nada- rugió Mephiles.

-No- negué retando a Mephiles con la mirada -Dímelo Flyn.

Flyn nos miró y cuando mis ojos rojos, casi en llamas por la ira, se fijaron en él. Trago saliva, pude sentirlo, pude oír claramente aquel trago seco y sonoro, incluso olía sus nervios.

-Todos olvidámos una parte de nosotros mismos, pero... decidimos que olvidar, no sé algunos tienen una vida traumática y deciden no recordarlo, solo los motivos por los que están aquí. No sé. Pierdes todo. Por ejemplo, Mephiles quería bloquear a Mizu de su mente cuando se enteró de que podía, ya sabes, para no sufrir, algunos lo hacem inconscientemente porque no soportan el peso.

Asentí en su dirección -Gracias, Flyn.

-De nada...- se encogió de hombros sorprendido por el tacto y la educación que había mostrado, aunque eso me importaba poco. Pero cuando iba a preguntar el porque de mi educación, hable de nuevo.

-LARGAOS- Grite mosqueada y ambos gatos salieron corriendo, nunca mejor usada la frase 'con el rabo entre las piernas', Mephiles y yo estabamos solos, por fin. -Mizu...- miré a Mephiles y él se obligo a sí mismo a respirar y prestarme atención. -Ella se quedó destrozada cuando te fuiste. Yo... no quiero verla así, aunque te odie. Estoy dispuesta a sacarla de la depresión, eso sí, ella te controlará. Chaos me debe una- masculle esto ultimo y me puse en marcha. -La casa no va a venir a mí, así que, simplemente ven.

Eche a andar y Mephiles se movió segundos después -¿ella está bien?

-Sí, aunque... no debiste tirarte delante de ella tan descaradamente, se sentía culpable ella fue fácil de animar. Yo no. Le dijeron que estabas bien, es inocente,o quizás trate de convencerse de ello. No lo sé-

Mephiles no me contestó, pero sé que él no estaba bien.

**~0~0~**

**Amy**

Un día. Diez horas. Noah desaparecida. Yo extresada y asustada. Rouge no paraba, había ido en su busca, pero ni rastro. Mis lágrimas resvalaban por los ojos como cascadas, estaba tan asustada. ¿y si había echo una tonteria? Definitivamente la mataría cuando apareciera.

Porque... ella aparecería. Sí, lo haría. Apreté mis ojos y suspiré rezando a Chaos.

Entonces las puertas se abrieron justo cuando pedí una señal, pero solo era Sonic, me sequé las lagrimas. Y enfoqué mis jades en sus esmeraldas. Estabamos frente a frente y por una vez, el paso los brazos alrededor de mi cuello, besándome la cabeza con calma.

-La encontraremos, quizás solo necesitaba asimilarlo a su manera.

-Tengo miedo... miedo de que haga una estúpidez. Estaba rota, no comía, casi era como si respirara por obligación. Dios, la he perdido. Soy mala amiga, soy... una horrible amiga.

-Ames, tranquila. Te juro que la encontraremos, en algún lugar tiene que estar, por favor, no llores. Tranquila.

Pero solo me aferré más a él, como si me fuera a dar fuerzas para seguir adelante, y al final así fue, relajada me tranquilicé, y me quede un rato en los brazos del erizo al que amo, hasta que me dormí entre un último sollozo y la última luz de la habitación. Morfeo quería llevarme a su mundo de sueños.

**~0~0~**

**Rouge**

-Voy a matarte pequeña puta.

Proteste cuando me acercaba a Noah, estúpida idiota. Estúpida, ¿Como se atrevio a asustarme así? Le toqué el hombro y ella se giro. Sus ojos eran negros. ¿Desde cuándo? Y ahora que me fijaba bien en ella, tenía las púas claras. Noechiis. Maldecí mis fallos.

-¿Qué quieres zorra?- Grunó molesta mientras me miraba.

-¡Guardate tus comentarios de perra malcriada para insultar a la que te pille robando! ¿Dónde está Noah?-

-No lo sé, pero yo estoy genial. Llevaba meses fatal por culpa de ella, demasiada conexión, pero... estoy feliz, mucho. Increíble. O está muerta o se ha arrancado el chip o a lo mejor. Shadow ha dejado de importarle. Opto por la primera opción

-¡No vuelvas a decir que mi mejor amiga esta muerta!- rugí molesta y emprendi vuelo. Tal vez Eggman sabía algo de todo esto...

* * *

**Bueno chicos, aquí os traigo otro capítulo de 'El Tártaro', espero que os hayan gustado mucho, realmente es perfecto que se me haya ocurrido está idea. Amo escribirla.**

**Las parejas que tendrán breves apariciones serán, Rouge y Knuckles + Amy y Sonic.**

**La máxima protagonista Shadow y Noah y bueno luego está uno que saldrá algo más Mizu y Mephiles. **

**Espero que os guste el capítulo, dejad reviews!**


	5. Capítulo V

**Hola, al final, he conseguido acabar de estudiar mis cuatro examenes de mañana y he conseguido chaparme todo lo que necesitaba. En fin, que eso es todo hasta... no sé... dejemoslo con X, porque aun tengo varios examenes. Y mucho que estudiar. Empecemos con la continuación.**

* * *

**Ni de broma**

Puedo asegurar que dormir en el mundo de los muertos es agradable cuando Hades te da una buena casa. Tuve suerte de ello, me moví hacia la izquierda en busca de algo que brillase en lo que se suponía que era el límite del infierno, pero nada. El tártaro se cernía en oscuridad, fuego y rocas. Sin contar la gente cruel. Me acomode en la cama mirando al techo de madera, ¿cómo cojones aguantaba una maldita cabaña de madera en una montaña de origen volcánica? Esto habría que estudiarlo. Aunque claro, teniendo en cuenta que, es como un mundo distorsionado en el que todos están muertos, no me serviría de mucho. Una investigación sin pruebas ni nada, aunque claro, si ganaba podría pedirle a Hades cosas… sonreí y suspiré.

_La apuesta_.

La apuesta me daría todo lo que quiero, a Hades bajo mi dominio y a Shadow en mis brazos, realmente ese paquete está bien completo. Aunque me equilibro más por la parte de cierto erizo que empieza por "_S_" y acaba por "_Hadow_", tan solo verlo de nuevo hacia que mi piel se erizará y mi cuerpo temblará, solo su presencia hacia que mi ritmo cardiaco se adelantase como loco, me sentía tan… vulnerable, el era mi punto débil. Mi fuerza.

Justo cuando estaba por cerrar los ojos y dejar que Morfeo me acunase entre sus brazos, algo me hizo remover, el suelo estaba temblando bajo los pies de mi cama "buena", me levante de sopetón, y salí corriendo de casa, para luego alzar vuelo hacia donde se originaban los temblores, tras un rato de vuelo y temblores en tierra, empecé a investigar con mis ojos donde podían estar produciéndose tales golpes de tierra, ¿a caso había terremotos en el Inframundo? Empecé a desenvolver mis dudas y busque el epicentro del origen de los temblores, cuando lo localice, descendí a el que aparentemente era el epicentro donde se producían los temblores, mis piernas temblaron al ver a Shadow patear a cuatro personas, me horrorice al pensar que, él había sido siempre así y que realmente no había cambiado. Pero… sinceramente, aunque me sentía algo mareada por la adrenalina de ver a Shadow en su faceta violenta, sentía que él era mi Shadow en sus sentidos locos y que nada cambiaría mis sentimientos, porque no importa si es verde, azul, bueno, malo, huraño, emo, estúpido, egocéntrico, con mente retorcida, serio amargado, como si se va a Marte y no me avisa, yo lo daría todo por él. Y si esto no es amor, entonces es lo mejor que tengo, lo mejor que puedo ofrecerle.

Avanzó hacia donde están ellos, y los tíos apalizados fijan sus ojos en mí. Están en una roca mientras Shadow se acerca peligrosamente a ellos. Cuando ve que sus víctimas no lo miran, gira su cabeza al punto de mira de estos, o sea, yo.

Nuestros ojos chocan. Y se gira del todo para verme. Sus manos están cubiertas por vendas llenas de sangre, sus zapatos están desgastados y tiene una marquita en la cara, no entiendo porque sienten dolor aquí. Quizás sea un castigo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, novata?- me pregunta su voz es tan fría y rígida, sus ojos son tan serios con su ceño fruncido y agresivo…

Mis ojos se sorprenden ante todo lo que pasa y decido formalizar y calmar mi espíritu. Creo que si no me sosiego alterare todo lo que estaba creando. –Sentí ruidos cuando estaba paseando, los temblores eran fuertes, vine volando.

-Tsk- su voz es tan seca que hace que un nudo se forme en mi garganta. –Una eriza que vuela- parece que lo dice con sorna. -¿Eres una atracción de circo?

Mis ojos se abren sorpresivos. Eso me ha herido el orgullo y pienso darle una buena paliza para evitar que su estupidez siga por ese camino, si es tonto que se mate, pero a mí no me insulta.

-No tanto como tú, temblores, no subestimes a esta chica, puedo apalizarte.

-Me gustaría verte intentarlo-

Ambos nos ponemos en guardia, un momento… esto es… igual a lo que paso cuando nos conocimos, solo que yo estaba atrapada por Eggman, me había dejado atrapar a parte de para saber más sobre Amy Rose y su parecido conmigo, por si era otra como Noechiis y también por su innumerable tecnología, cuando llegué, me encerró en una esfera y Shadow se burlo de mí por mi debilidad, pero cuando rompí la esfera y lo desafíe diciendo que era más fuerte, se río. Y dijo que lo demostrara aunque no sería capaz, una vez que empezáramos a pelear, el me había parado y me había dicho que era suficiente cuando se oyó una explosión, nuestro combate quedo a medias y me quede allí viendo como el corría hacia donde la explosión se produjo. Así fue nuestro primer encuentro. Y todo son buenos recuerdos… Aunque ahora debo ponerme seria.

Ambos nos lanzamos, los puños de Shadow se adentran en mi espacio vital, los esquivo con movimientos agiles y rítmicos, se cual es la estrategia de Shadow, el y yo hemos peleado muchísimas veces, él me ha enseñado para vencer a Mephiles. Me movía a su ritmo, sabía que Shadow no se acordaba y utilizarlo en su contra no era bueno, patadas por aquí y por allá, esquivadas como sus puñetazos, ahora era mi turno, le propiné un cabezazo y con mi pierna lo patee, aunque detuvo mi pierna y me acerco más a él.

-No lo haces mal, eriza-

-Noah. Mi nombre es Noah.

-¿A quién le importa?

-A ti. En una época lo hacía-

Se ríe. –No lo creo- Se separa de mí. –Es hora de que te vayas, luchas bien y reconozco que me has dado un golpe, pero no es lugar para niñas.

-Si estoy aquí, en el infierno, será por algo.

-Quizás robar en tiendas sea motivo suficiente para entrar aquí.

Me hace perder los nervios, frunzo el ceño -¿Perdona?- Gruño –No me subestimes Shadow, sé más de ti de lo que crees, y ahora vas a llevarme contigo.

-Ni de broma.

-Tu color favorito es el negro, tu mejor amiga de la infancia era María, destruiste la estación de ARK, tu creador es Black Doom y aunque tú lo odias, es tu padre, incluso, luchaste contra él. Estuviste en el Mundo Humano, donde condenaste a Sonic a la cárcel, luego Amy Rose abrazo tu espalda y extrañ…- Su mano se posó en mi boca. Me intentaba hacer callar.

Su mueca furiosa y confusa me decía que no quería que siguiera hablando y que al mismo tiempo desconocía porque sabía tanto sobre él.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-

-Oh, solo llevame contigo y puede que abra mi boca para algo más.

* * *

**¿Aceptará Shadow llevar a Noah con él? ¿O simplemente lo rechazará?¿Por qué Shadow estaba maltratando a esos reclusos del infierno?**

**¡Si quieren saber más sigan leyendo, dejen comentarios, favoritos y follows!**


End file.
